Tenderness
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 7: Now into short-story territory. Just a glimpse into their young lives. Kaname is on an official trip and Zero is with him. Then something goes wrong... KanamexZero. 100411


_Don't be alarmed. I have tweaked this story a bit._

Tenderness

_by lightpathetic_

"**LADIES** and Gentlemen, thank you very much for the warm welcome I have received here in Oslo. I will always carry the memory of my first sight of the fjords from the plane as I came in to land…"

Kaname was at the glass podium, a stunning picture in a black tux, his hair swept back, trying to speak through the dying applause but Zero wasn't paying attention. He had heard the speech several times as Kaname practiced it in their room. Well, he should say _Kaname's suite_. He was just along for the ride. Zero shifted to find a spot in the plush red chair - while his eyes roved the high, vaulted, gilded ceiling of the hotel's auditorium - that was comfortable enough for him to doze off without too much of a fuss. He always just slept through these things, ignoring everyone, until he felt Kaname's "location". This was fine as everyone else mostly ignored him. Ex-humans were usually beneath the attention of these types anyway. The only reason Zero was even in the front row was because Kaname had "insisted", that is, he had walked over, ignoring the usher, and touched the chair, crooking an eyebrow and giving Zero a meaningful look. Zero had hesitated enough to show reluctance but had complied before anyone else had noticed.

They were still playing this game. Zero was the obedient slave out in public, which sickened him but they had already agreed this was how it had to be when they had started living together five years previously. Otherwise, there would be repercussions not even Kaname could always protect him from. And Zero complied if only to make Kaname happy. Kaname liked when they travelled together. They had been throughout the world and it had been some of the happiest times of their lives. But it had to be in this fashion. He had to hide what he really was. Bit that was okay. In private the shoe was on the other foot…

**  
ZERO** sat up quickly as he thought he felt… Yes, his skin was burning. At least it felt that way. He looked down at his shirt-cuffs and saw that his wrists were red and itching. He frowned, not understanding what was happening, scratching at his wrists. Automatically, without thinking, he sought to alleviate the discomfort by whipping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, his hands going inside the collar to rub his raw skin. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. This shirt had been a gift from Kaname. He had already worn it without problems. He could smell nothing wrong with the material and if there was a scent Kaname would have already picked it up. In his puzzlement and discomfort Zero forgot where he was. He raised both hands to rub the skin at his neck, tugging at more buttons. It was only when a guest beside him jabbed him in the ribs did he look up to see Kaname staring at him, his speech forgotten. Those calm features, Zero was sure, belied his irritation at being interrupted. Zero stood, his face red with embarrassment and pain. He bowed quickly, leaving the room through a door to his left. It was unbearable. He couldn't follow protocol and wait for Kaname. He had to get to his room…

"**ZERO!**"

Zero kept going, pretending he hadn't heard, even though the only other sounds were their footfalls on the thick, maroon carpet in the hall. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Suddenly Kaname was in front of him.

"Come. This way."

Without waiting for Zero's consent Kaname hauled him down a corridor by the elbow.

"Kaname, wait…" Zero tried to explain, but he was cut off as Kaname pushed open a door to a ground floor room in the hotel, uncaring as the frame near the lock gave way. Zero looked at the splintered wood in horror, the feeling deepening as he saw the gathering spectators. The door "closed" on them.

"Kaname! I am sorry but it isn't…!"

"Tell me. What is wrong?"

"It's nothing! I am sorry I embarrassed you…"

"Is it your skin? You were rubbing it." Kaname reached for Zero's shirt and opened the collar, gasping a little. "Look! It's inflamed!"

"Kaname," Zero said through gritted teeth, his brows and eyes a picture of irritation. He could hear the people chattering outside. "I can handle this. Just go back…!"

"Come."

Kaname pulled Zero into the small bathroom, totally ignoring his protests. The room, thankfully, was empty but it was still stocked with towels and complimentary soaps for the next guest. Kaname went to the shower and twisted on the water, then turned back towards Zero. The next thing Zero knew his clothes had disappeared from his body with a loud "RIP!" He stood there completely naked. Zero looked up to glare in sheer anger at Kaname for completely ruining the only things he had to wear, when he saw his face. Kaname must be really shocked to actually show it. Zero looked down at his torso. It was covered with red splotches and angry welts, with long scratches near his wrists. Zero refused to look in the mirror.

"What the hell…?!"

"Get into the shower."

Zero complied trying not to wince as the spray hit his skin.

"I don't know what happened. That was one of my favourite shirts. I've had it for months…"

Zero reached up to close the curtain, but his motion was arrested by Kaname's hand. Zero looked around to see what the matter was. He backed up in surprise, quite forgetting himself, when Kaname stepped inside the small stall with him. Again ignoring Zero's incredulous look, he reached around him for the soap and began to rub at Zero's skin.

"Kaname! You don't have time…!"

"Zero, shut up. You think I would be able to concentrate knowing you are like this? Besides, you should know by now that they will wait for me."

"Kaname. This is too embarrassing!" Zero hissed pushing at Kaname's hands, "I can manage a bath by myself!!"

"Zero. I am not going anywhere. Either you let me help or I will stand and watch. Which is it to be?"

They stood there glaring at each other for at least a minute before Zero sighed in exasperation and nodded. Kaname began to soap his back vigorously as if trying to rub away the redness with sheer force. Zero just bore it, not wanting to utter another word to this madman, submitting as Kaname turned him around and began the same treatment to his front as well.

"It is better? Is there still pain?"

"It is better. Thanks," Zero replied, tactfully avoiding the other question. The burning wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting any better. But Zero didn't show it. He wanted Kaname to go back to the auditorium and his speech. Zero often disdained these occasions. All he saw were vampires and more vampires. But some things did seep into his brain. Like the sumptuous welcome Kaname had received; the joy people had in meeting him. Some people had actually travelled from other countries, some far away, just to be here. All these people were crammed into the hotel's auditorium waiting for a glimpse, a word from their vampire prince. When all of that was in context, Zero just felt more and more guilty as he watched the top of the dark head as Kaname concentrated on dabbing him dry gently.

"Kaname, _please_. I'm going to be okay. You should go…"

"Zero," Kaname straightened and looked into Zero's eyes, reaching up his towel-free hand to cup Zero's neck as he pulled them together, their foreheads meeting, their breaths mingling. "If you mention them one more time, I will pick you up, calmly carry you to the platform in my arms, tell them the evening is cancelled, then come back here to continue. Do you want that?"

Zero's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare…!"

Zero yelped as Kaname immediately swept him up into his arms. "You bastard!!" Zero yelled. "Put me down!!"

"Too late," Kaname said, with a "more's the pity" look on his face, shaking his head sadly. "You actually dared a pureblood…"

Kaname marched towards the door, "pulling" it open...

"No!! Wait!! Okay. Okay!! Do what you want!! Dammit, Kaname…!!"

Kaname "closed" the door again and cut off Zero's exasperated rant with a kiss. It was long and lingering; conveying his apologies, his care, his joy, his love. It ended with a few reluctant-to-stop pecks and then Kaname gently lowered him to the ground.

"I don't compromise when it comes to you, Zero. You should know that by now. Now hold still. Let me help with the pain."

Zero _was_ still, more from the kiss than the order to do so, allowing Kaname to lick his wrists then his arms then his chest… Zero sucked his breath through his teeth as Kaname grazed a nipple roughly.

"Kaname, you did that deliberately…"

"Mmm Hmm," Kaname assented bending… lower. "I think you should lie on the bed…"

"No. Then you will never…"

"What was that?" Kaname looked up innocently, daring Zero continue. Zero closed his mouth with a snap. Kaname smiled and continued to a particularly nasty swelling just below Zero's navel, kneeling to make himself more comfortable.

"Kaname!! Don't…" Zero's head lolled back, a loud moan tearing from his lips, his fingers lancing into Kaname's damp hair. The pain and discomfort was a distant memory. Kaname held Zero firmly, supporting him as Zero's knees threatened to give way, all the while continuing to lave Zero's sensitive abdomen slowly and deliberately with his soft, warm, wet tongue until the smooth, taut area glistened from his saliva. What Kaname was doing to Zero's lower stomach was obviously a declaration of his intent to screw Zero's senseless, because they both knew that Zero wasn't going to let him go until he actually did.

Kaname shuddered, a thrill shooting through his body, as he felt Zero's fingers tighten into a fist in his hair. When Zero pulled back his head, Kaname looked up expectantly at his love. His feelings, for once, completely undisguised, as he regarded Zero as if he was his whole _world_. This look would have taken Zero's breath away if only his own mind wasn't clouded by lust...

Zero bent and crushed his lips to Kaname's, uncaring as to his brutality as his hunger for this irritating, domineering brunette took over. He sucked at Kaname's full lips insatiably before driving his tongue into Kaname's willing mouth. Kaname moaned as if his very soul ached. His hand rose to grab the nape of Zero's gray mane, holding him to him as if his life depended on it, his breaths stirring the hair by Zero's ear in his ardor, his mouth opening wider to give Zero greater access as their tongues fenced impatiently, deliciously. One thought sliced through his own lustfilled haze, making him realized how scared he really had been: _Zero was fine, Zero was okay... _Kaname whimpered in disappointment as he felt Zero breaking the kiss.

"Zero, _please_ don't..." Kaname began, in frustration. If Zero mentioned that ceremony again he would take out the _entire_ hotel, he swore to _God_...

"Get into the bed, Kaname. Now," Zero ordered huskily, his lips inches from Kaname's as he spoke, enjoying how his heated breath on Kaname's face was driving him nuts, how Kaname's eyes widened as Zero's words eventually seeped in... Zero dipped quickly to kiss the tip of his nose. He was so adorable like this...

Kaname didn't have to be told twice. He was gone by the time Zero straightened to turn towards the bedroom.

**  
KANAME** bent and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Zero's mouth before leaving him to sleep. He walked to the bathroom to pick up his clothes and dressed quickly. They were a little rumpled but he intended to go upstairs to change before going back to the ceremony. As soon as he had pushed his tie into his pocket he turned and looked for a clean bag for Zero's clothes, his air of deliberate nonchalance covering a cold, dark rage. He suspected someone had played a cruel joke on Zero. It wasn't uncommon to treat ex-humans as less than animals. Given a vampire's sadistic nature, the types of "fun activities" could run to the downright deadly. Happily the person hadn't been foolish enough to try anything like that, but with the way Kaname felt, it would only make a difference to how slowly and painfully they died.

Kaname found a bag in a drawer. He quickly scooped up the ruined clothes and stuffed them in. He would have them analyzed later. Meanwhile, he would find out who would have had access to Zero's clothes. Kaname walked to the door, certain that not another such "joke" would ever be played on Zero. Everyone will learn that Zero was off-limits.

Kaname turned back towards the bedroom for one last look, his eyes following the curve of Zero's gorgeous body; from his toes where they hung off the side of the mattress to the mop of silver-gray hair that was carelessly spread over the white cotton pillow. As he watched he indulged in the happiness he always felt when he thought of Zero being his. He would never forgive himself for not being able to protect him.

Eventually, Kaname turned to leave. He ordered one member of his security detail that had stationed themselves outside the room to stay and guard it as he nodded to the other well-dressed onlookers as if nothing was wrong. He would apologize later for the disruption. The important thing now was that Zero was safe.

_The End_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


End file.
